


Take Me Now

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: After enduring endless teasing at a Ministry event, Theo decides to return the favor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Take Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mas2310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mas2310/gifts).



> Written for Fairest's Love Fest 2020 and prompted by mas2310. Prompt: dirty talk  
> #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite

"I want you so bad right now."

The words were a whisper against Theo's neck, accompanying the delicate hand resting on his chest as they moved about the dance floor. When Hermione used that tone, denying her was nearly impossible.

It didn't matter that they were in a grand event room at the Ministry for a yearly gala. It didn't matter that they were surrounded by their peers and superiors.

She'd been teasing him all night with light touches and bedroom eyes when she knew damn well there was nothing he could do to act on it.

Well, two could play at that game.

Pressing her closer with the hand on her lower back, he bent his head to speak into her ear as he waltzed them across the floor.

"All through dinner I wanted to take you right there on the table, push all those fancy dishes aside, ruck up your dress and slide into you."

He felt, more than heard, her breathing speed up, her chest brushing his with each inhale.

"They can all watch if they want. Because you're mine, aren't you, Hermione? All fucking mine."

His hand slid up her spine, fingers tangling in her loose hair to tug her head back. She gave a weak nod as she blinked up at him, pupils blown wide and breathing heavy as he crushed his mouth to hers.

No matter how many times he kissed her, it was like fireworks—big, bright bursts of light exploding behind his eyelids.

When they parted for air in a delayed realization of the need for decorum in public, Hermione raised up on her toes, teetering precariously on her pretty silver shoes to whisper in his ear.

"Take me somewhere private. _Now._ "

  
  



End file.
